1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming features in a work-piece with a grinding wheel and the like.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Grinding is a process by which material is removed from a work-piece by abrasion or friction. The process can be useful in shaping work-pieces that are too hard to be machined by conventional methods such as hardened tool steels and case or induction hardened components. A grinding operation can produce a work-piece having features with a high degree of dimensional accuracy and a superior surface finish.